Letters of Forbidden Love Repost
by Yo's Subordinate
Summary: Will the love of a priestess and lady knight stand strong against their prejudiced society and tyrannical overlord? Find out in the letters of their forbidden love... Shoujo ai/yuri/Au warning. Sango/Kagome. A repost. Enjoy.
1. Tattered Warrior, Letter I

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters because Rumiko Takashi-sama alone has that right to claim.  
Pairing: Sango/Higurashi Kagome  
Rating: M  
Warning(s): Shoujo ai, very close to bordering on being yuri. Angst. AU. Other warnings will be posted as they come …  
Summary: Will the love of a priestess and lady knight stand strong against their prejudiced society and tyrannical overlord? Find out in the letters of their forbidden love...  
New Author's Notes: I decided I wanted to finish this, even though it is no longer a 30 kisses challenge. I will merely reuse the first three letters for my Sango/Kagome sacred 20 challenge and then continue forth with new letters thereafter. I imagine this will be roughly 10 or so chapters altogether. I don't intend for the fic to be very long, just that I wish to finish something for once…since I started this so long ago and have such a freaky attachment to it… Anyway the first prompt for this is Table 2 #13 haram, which in the context of letter one, this means: "forbidden, unclean." Enjoy. 3 Ai 3

xXxXx

**Letters of Forbidden Love**  
_Tattered Warrior, Letter I_

Word Count: 353

By Yodai Hiro (now aka Ainohimitsu)  
Reposted 12.21.09

xXxXx

My beloved priestess,

This night I take to pen, for my heart is swamped with jealousy, my blood simmering with passion. I know you do not need, nor want, to hear of this from me, the one who does nothing more than warm your bed as lover, comforts you as friend, and watches over you as warrior.

Forgive me, my lady, but I need to get this out of my system…

I understand that we cannot be found out, for love of the same sex is forbidden, especially if one is a priestess and the other is one of the Shogun's honor guard. I realize I have no right to even think of claiming you as mine, and I can control my desire to brand you as long as _he_ stays away from you. I will keep our liaisons under the covers, but I will **not** let Lord Inuyasha-sama take you away from me, my dearest Kagome.

Don't you understand what will happen if I lose you? I was supposed to die on that battlefield five years ago. I suffered defeat at the enemy's hand, and it was my duty to save face by taking my life. You found me on the verge of death drowning in a pool of crimson blood, my blood. Why did you bring me back if you were only going to let me die again?

I am a dishonored soldier of the tyrannical Shogun Inuyasha's honor guard…I'm only alive because I, regretfully, saved him…because I am a woman, his whore…as I am yours it seems. Did you save me just to crucify me again? Do you revel in the knowledge that I cannot exist without you? That I survive each day only with the hope for your intoxicatingly sweet kisses of ambrosia? For the warmth of your body against mine? Your head pressed against my heart? I live for you, my priestess…my beloved priestess…

_I'm nothing without you…_

Please don't let him take my life away from me…don't let him take you away. You're already so far from the grasp of my heart.

Your tattered warrior forevermore,

Sango

xXxXx

_TBC_


	2. Unworthy Priestess, Letter II

Dis/claimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters because Rumiko Takashi-sama alone has that right to claim. However, I do claim the poem "Only You, My Tiger Lily" used in letter two because I wrote it long ago for my dearest Saku—I would have to resort to…questionable "interrogation" methods should I find someone stealing my work. –coughtorturecough- So don't tempt me, please.  
Rating: Hasn't changed since the first letter…  
Warning(s): No new warnings…see first letter for overall warnings.  
Summary: See in first letter for the overall sum. Henceforth, I won't repeat myself for this part…  
Latest Author's Notes: The prompt is Sango/Kagome, Table 2, #12 Mercy, at LJ's comm. sacred_20 for this letter. I have no desire to be overly wordy, so enjoy.—Ai

xXxXx

**Letters of Forbidden Love**  
_Unworthy Priestess, Letter II_

Word Count: 512

By Yodai Hiro (now aka Ainohimitsu)  
Reposted 12.21.09

xXxXx

My tiger lily,

Forgive me, my warrior, for not writing back to you sooner, but even more so, I fall before you begging your mercy for causing you so much pain…pain you should never have to feel. I don't want you to hurt…please don't hurt anymore, Sango. _Please…_

Why do you think you are nothing more than someone who warms my bed? Why do you think I do not love you? And you are _**NOT**_ Inuyasha's whore!!! **NEVER** degrade yourself to me again! Do I make myself clear?

I pray so, for I would not love a whore. I would not love someone who would not be faithful to me. I gave my heart to you, Sango…I gave you all my heart, body, and soul. I do not take such a commitment lightly. And I don't give a damn about laws prohibiting us to be together…love itself is not bound by such rules…and I love you…_I LOVE YOU!!!_ I love only you…only you…because…

Only you can be my ladylove  
For no other woman can compare  
Only you are fair as the morning dove  
For no other does Beauty wish to share

Only you could ever smile  
To light up a world of darkness and sorrow  
Only you could ever be so gentle and mild  
To give someone like me hope for tomorrow

Only you are life's raging flame  
So brilliant, wild, and free  
Only you can never be tamed  
So spirited with a soul none could ever defeat

Only you have those eyes  
That express emotions so deep  
Only you save me when I die  
That my love for you soaks the blood I seep

Only you are my lady knight  
With your courageous will  
Only you would ever fight  
With your life on the line in any deal

Only you are my ladylove  
The one with the key to my heart  
Only you are a gift from above  
The one I've loved from the start

_Only you…my tiger lily…only you_

Don't you understand? I saved you on that battlefield because I needed you to keep myself alive...for a little longer. I'm dying, Sango…and you know that. You know of this incurable sickness that plagues me…you know I can heal everyone else but myself…I need you to hold me to the living realm just a little longer. I'm so selfish…I'm so very selfish…how can you love me? How can you think so little of yourself…when you are the angel? You're my angel…my strength…my will…my hope…

Come back home to me…follow the road back home to me…I miss you…

And you haven't been gone that long, Sango. Damn it! I miss you…I want so badly to hold you…to kiss you…to make love to you.

_Come back to me…_

I do not want _him_ near you any longer than necessary…and if I ever catch the bastard touching what is mine, I will shoot _him_ down with my arrows! I will make _him_ suffer…

Come back from war, my love…come back to me. You belong in my arms…

Your unworthy priestess now and forever,

Kagome

xXxXx

_TBC_


	3. Rock in Ignominy, Letter III

Dis/claimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters because Rumiko Takashi-sama alone has that right to claim.  
Rating: Hasn't changed since the first two letters…  
Warning(s): No new warnings…see first letter for overall warnings.  
Summary: See in first letter for the overall summary.  
Latest Author's Notes: The prompt is Sango/Kagome, Table 2, #15 Zen, at LJ's comm. sacred_20 for this letter. I chose zen because of this description: "Nonplussed; calm; collected." The way of a warrior… I'm actually thinking of writing a companion fanfiction to these letters… what do you think? I feel the letters might make more sense if I create the world that Kagome and Sango keep lamenting about. But that will have to wait. The letters won't be finished for awhile yet. Epistles are fairly interesting creatures to read and to write; enjoy.—Ai

xXxXx

**Letters of Forbidden Love**  
_Rock in Ignominy, Letter III_

Word Count: 583

By Yodai Hiro (now aka Ainohimitsu)  
Reposted 12.21.09

xXxXx

My innocent seraph,

There is nothing to forgive because you have not committed an act warranting repentance, my lady, but in any case, I hardly deserve to have someone as pure as you bowing before a tainted wretch as me in request of absolution. This pain you say I "should never have to feel" is part of my atonement for remaining alive in dishonor and for the blood I have shed across this dissonant land. Any pain inflicted upon me, no matter its source, is, perhaps, the _only_ thing I am worthy of. I wish I could grant your desire, my priestess, but I will never stop hurting, not in this life or the next. It is the fate of a defiled soldier…a fate even my great miko cannot liberate from my shackled soul.

I am the one who must grovel for mercy, precious Kagome, because I should not have written a letter to you while I was so impassioned. My feelings are not important enough to distress you for _any_ reason. I am your subject, and this means that if it is your will, you are at liberty to save me just for my crucifixion. You are in the right to feel pleasure from my agony. You can torture me with caresses and kisses that mean nothing from your end of our liaison. You can do anything you want to me…but do not love me. You will only suffer in the end. However heart-wrenching it is for me to say, you are better off in the arms of my lord, for he would see to your every desire being fulfilled…

Fighting this latest battle seems to make me view things differently…see them more clearly than before. Emotions are the bane of existence, my lady. I think that the clarity I get from being a detached warrior is the only reason I still remain one. However much I admire the innocence you hold, I cannot cling to the fantastical realm. You _know_ what Lord Inuyasha uses me for in his spare time…you have tended my wounds numerous times. And you_ know_ that you cannot defy him. You cannot betray him by taking his life because no one can do that and live to tell such a tale. _I _would not let you be so reckless on my behalf. It would behoove you to remove such thoughts from your mind. And if you cannot stand up to the Shogun, how do you think you will stand up to our people? Thousands of years of tradition will not fade away for a single priestess to act upon her imprudent feelings for a disgraced soldier better off dead.

The poem is beautiful, my lady, but for whom did you write it? You must be speaking of another because I do not match the description found within.

And you are far from selfish, Kagome. Do not lower yourself to my status. Do not speak lies of your true nature…

I do know of your sickness, and if you need me to hold you to the living realm, then it is my duty to carry it out. I swear to you that your will shall be done…

I am no angel…that would be you, my beloved priestess.

_My fiery seraph…so sacred in your innocence. Never change…_

I will be home soon, though, so do not fret any longer because I will be there with you just three days after this letter reaches you.

Your rock in ignominy,

Sango

xXxXx

_TBC_


End file.
